game_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaveid
Zaveid (ザビーダ, Zabīda; pronounced "Zaveed"), is the fictional character and protagonists of Project Blazblue Cross Zone's ''Tales of'' ''Zestiria'' and solo deuteragonist from them ''Tales of Berseria'' created by Yoshiharu Gotanda. He is a powerful Wind Seraph who has lived for centuries. He is continuously journeying in search of hellions to hunt. An elusive man in both words and conduct, he is known to make wise cracks and hit on women. Nonetheless, he can turn deadly when serious and maintains his guard in dire situations. He first encounters Sorey at Rayfalke Spiritcrest, where he battles them before their search for finding the earth seraphim, Edna. Knowing of the previous shepherds, Zaveid has had past encounters with Lailah and Edna, who are long-lived characters of the Glenwood continent. He was also friends with Eizen, Edna's elder brother and a protagonist of Tales of Berseria in which he also appears in. His true name used to enact the armatus is Fylk Zahdeya (フィルクー＝ザデヤ, Firukuu Zadeya), meaning "Zaveid the Oathkeeper". "The name's Zaveid. Damn pleased to make your acquaintance, gentle Sheperd." :—Zaveid, to Sorey. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ian Sinclair (English), Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Zaveid is a wind element member of the Seraphim, who is continuously journeying in search of Hellions to hunt down. An elusive man in both words and conduct, he is known to be someone who cracks wise and hits on his fair share of women, but can nonetheless turn deadly serious and keep up his guard when push comes to shove. Appearance Zaveid has white hair with green at the tips, orange eyes, and a tanned complexion. After Dezel's passing, Zaveid takes up his hat to commemorate him. Original Zaveid's hair is shorter and tied into a small ponytail. Post-Timeskip Zaveid's hair grew longer. He has a muscular build and does not wear a shirt, revealing white tattoos across his arms and torso, as well as an necklace made of beads, silver rings, and what appears to be strips of leather. He wears black pants decorated with simple stripes similar to his tattoos and two silver gun holsters on his belt. * Hair Color: White with Green tips * Skin Color: Tan * Eye Color: Orange * Age: 600 (ToB), 1600~ (ToZ) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 187cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Sorey's Group ** Sorey ** Edna * Magilou's Menagerie ** Velvet Crowe ** Eizen Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Zaveid shares his battle style with Dezel, using pendulums to perform martial artes that are effective in close and mid-range combat. As a seraph of Wind, he focuses on Wind-elemental seraphic artes that are often mixed with other elements and his healing seraphic artes are oriented toward the "Focus" stat and movement speed. Zaveid often uses his gun Siegfried to shoot enhanced bullets at his head before fighting Sorey and his group, an action that increases his durability and strength for a limited time. His mystic arte, Outlaw Barrage, is a series of strikes from his pendulum. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past He was taking care of some orphans with his lover Theodora. She, and her dragonization, ultimately influenced his creed of never abandoning or taking any life. Zaveid had his will sealed by the exorcists and was being used as a slave malak for a time, but when he was sent to capture Aifread, he was shot by Siegfried, and regained himself. Aifread was captured, but just as he was about to be taken away, he entrusted Siegfried to Zaveid. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria'' While he was searching for the missing Aifread, he often met Eizen and his companions. Though Eizen had a similar objective, they moved separately, because Zaveid conflicted with them for their lack of hesitation in killing to achieve their goals. When he finally met Aifread, who had turned into a daemon, he refused to retaliate even when he was being attacked, because that was his creed. Eizen dealt with Aifread while Zaveid was unconscious, and when Zaveid learned of it, he was furious. But Eizen said that, “Sometimes, to kill someone is to save them.” With the killing of Theodora, who was rampaging around indiscriminately, Zaveid finally understood the true meaning behind those words. He accepted that Eizen had saved his lover, who had hated hurting anyone, and himself, who had been trapped by a dragon that had no chance of returning to its former self. Zaveid also realized that the day Eizen himself becomes a dragon was approaching, and he exchanged a promise with Eizen, swearing upon his true name Fylk Zahdeya (Zaveid the Oathkeeper) to kill Eizen himself. During the Timeskip ''Tales of Zestiria'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Zaveid Aselia * Zaveid Heroes Wiki * Zaveid Tales of Wiki * Zaveid Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) Notes & Trivia * In Tales of Berseria, Zaveid stops Velvet Crowe and the rest of the group from killing one of the three wyverns in Lothringen. Because of his interference, the wyvern, originally a malak that had been turned into a wyvern by Melchior Mayvin, escaped. Many years later, during the events of Tales of Zestiria, the protagonists encounter a "Legendary Wyvern" in the Plitzerback Wetland. After defeating this boss, a cutscene will ensue, where Zaveid tells Sorey and everyone else that this is where his journey with his old companions began and how the wyvern was an "old acquaintance", referencing to the events that took place in Tales of Berseria. Category:Characters